Modular decks and clips used as connectors in such decks are by no means new. An example of a modular deck is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,267, which issued to Hugh A. Dantzer on Apr. 3, 2001. The patents listed on the cover page of the Dantzer patent disclose modular deck systems and connectors used in the construction of such systems. In general, the modular deck systems are somewhat complicated and rely on specially designed connectors for assembling the systems. The inventor found that there was a need for a deck system which could be quickly assembled without specially designed planks and/or connectors.
An object of the present invention is to meet the above-defined need by providing a relatively simple deck clip and a modular deck assembly incorporating the clip. The clip of the present invention enables the quick construction of a deck assembly without a large number of screws or other fasteners.